


Ghosts in the Spare Room

by ihadthisdream0nce



Series: Letters to Harry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, boys and kittens, help i've fallen and i can't get out of this pit of feels, louis with kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadthisdream0nce/pseuds/ihadthisdream0nce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set one year after Letters to Harry. </p><p>Louis is doing some spring cleaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts in the Spare Room

_One Year Later_

 

Louis awoke to an empty bed, the sunlight streaming through the window and casting glowing patterns upon his bare back. Slowly, the Doncaster lad stretched out, loosening his cramped limbs and re-starting the blood flow throughout his body. He pushed himself into a sitting position and smiled, happy.

 

Pushing the heavy comforter from his lap, he stood, clad only in his skimpy boxers. It was a Sunday, the day that he and Harry had so graciously deemed 'Chore Day' so that they wouldn't forget to straighten up. He assumed that the curly haired boy had already woken up and began his chores, wanting to get a jump start on the long list of things to be done that they had come up with the night before as they lay in bed, curled in each other's arms.

 

 _Today,_ Louis thought to himself as he pulled on a pair of sweats and a random shirt from his dresser, _I'll clean out the storage room. It's about time we got rid of the mess in there and turned it into a den or an office._ When Harry came back, he had moved into Louis' room, and his own was turned into a storage facility for all of their random household items that they no longer used. _Maybe we could even turn it into a nursery-_ Louis stopped himself.

 

He and Harry had a stable relationship. After everything that they had been through together, they understood one another. They had been friends for so long that they knew the other inside and out. But, there was always a _but_ \- they hadn't talked about taking this relationship to the next level. They'd never discussed buying a house or moving out of their somewhat cramped bachelor pad, getting married, having kids, hell, they hadn't even discussed getting a pet.

 

Was Louis ready for kids yet? Was he ready to tie himself to Harry forever, ready to be with him through sickness and health, till death? The answer was simple: of course he was.

 

Still lethargic, the blue eyed boy stumbled out of the room, eyes heavy and glazed over with tiredness. He stepped on the cuffs of his sweats as he moved down the hallway, almost tripping and falling a few times because the pants turned out to be Harry's and not his own.

 

After escaping the hallway and tumbling into the kitchen in a mess of tangled fabric and sleepy limbs, Louis made his way over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of the pre-brewed beverage. He smiled; Harry had set his favourite cup out for him and left a small note next to it. _I love you_ , it read. Louis' smile widened. Taking a long sip of his coffee, Louis thought briefly about what tasks he had to complete that day. He and Harry hadn't really allocated all of the chores the night before, figuring that they would just divvy them up in the morning. Unfortunately, it looked as if Harry had gone out. _Maybe to Tesco's or Sainsbury's_ , he thought to himself. _We do need groceries…_

 

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he put his empty mug in the dishwasher and made his way back down the hallway and into Harry's old room. Upon entering the deserted living space, Louis was appalled by the amount of stuff that had accumulated within the four walls. Boxes had been piled practically to the ceiling, covering almost every surface available. There were Nerf guns from the MIB premiere, various souvenirs from their adventures across America, even a few bags filled with old clothes that they had planned to give to the local thrift store were piled in the corner. With a heavy sigh, the blue eyed boy decided that he best start in the doorway and make his way towards the back of the room.

 

Three hours later, Louis had become so invested in clearing out the abandoned room that he had forgotten about Harry's absence. The older boy knew that he was safe, that he wasn't going to leave him, and all thoughts of worry were pushed out of his mind as he delved into the next box of random items.

 

While Louis cleaned and cleaned, the sun travelled across the sky, casting an orange glow upon the grey walls of Harry's old room. When he realized that he could no longer see without the help of light and moved to turn on the lamp on the bedside table, the older boy came upon a small shoe box, tucked neatly in between the bed frame and the table. Carefully, he picked it up and blew the dust from the lid. Squinting his eyes, he barely deciphered the single word written in Sharpie that adorned the top: _Harry_.

 

Cautiously, he opened it. Not really prepared for what he found.

 

Inside were numerous letters, a few ripped CD's labelled in green Sharpie, a notebook, and a couple pictures. Tentatively, Louis reached in and pulled out the letters, opening each and every one and scanning them briefly. Each started the same way: _Dear Haz_. Slowly, all the memories came flooding back. Louis' mind was overwhelmed by a forgotten loneliness, an emptiness that he thought he had rid himself of once and for all.

 

He placed the letters back in the shoe box and pulled out the photos. They were old ones, obviously; ripped and worn around the edges. A few were of Harry and his family, some of him and the boys, but the one in the bottom of the pile was the one that got to him the most. Printed on the piece of photo paper in his hand was the very first picture of himself and Harry together.

 

Cradling the photographs in his hand, he set them back in the box and picked up the CD's. flipping through them with the greatest of care so as to refrain from scratching them, Louis read the labels aloud.

 

' _Louis- Look After You, Louis- Hey There Delilah, Louis- talking in the studio, Louis- Valerie._ ' The blue eyed boy was confused. How had Harry gotten a hold of these? Hell, when had there even been recordings of them? And then he remembered.

 

He remembered the day, two years ago, when Louis was called into the studio to re-record some of his solos. Harry, of course, offered to accompany him and act as entertainment while the older boy suffered through his gruelling work a second time. After the woman manning the mixer had left, he and Harry had stayed an extra hour, singing to one another and messing around. He hadn't known that Harry had set the mic to record, though.

 

'Louis?' A voice called from the hall, startling the blue eyed boy from his revere. 'Where are you, babe?'

 

'Oh, just cleaning out the spare room. I'll be out in a second.' Louis shouted back, quickly packing up the box and stuffing it back where he had found it. Turning out the light, he navigated around the few boxes left in the room, having cleaned out the majority of them and sent them to the thrift store or to the dump.

 

'Hey.' Harry spoke softly, smiling as he took in Louis' dishevelled appearance. The feathery haired boy's eyes were droopy with exhaustion, bags beginning to appear below them. His shirt was wrinkled and covered in dust as were his sweats. Nonetheless, the smile plastered on Louis' face was brighter than ever.

 

'Hey, slacker.' Louis joked, not caring about his dirty condition and wrapping his arms around Harry in a tight hug. 'You've been gone all day. Did you forget to day was chore day?'

 

'No, I didn't forget.' Harry whispered in Louis' ear, sending shivers down his spine. 'I just had chores to do that required going out.' he laughed, squeezing his boyfriend tightly and letting him go. 'I have something to show you.'

 

'Oh?' Louis was confused, what chores did Harry have to do that required leaving the house? He watched in awe as the curly haired boy walked around the sofa and rustled around in what sounded like a container of some sort. 'Harry?'

 

'Mhmnnn?' the younger boy mumbled, standing up from behind the couch. He had something hidden beneath his blazer. Slowly, he walked over to Louis and smiled brightly.

 

'Harry, what've you got there?' Louis asked, backing away cautiously.

 

'Its nothing bad, Lou!' Harry cried, stepping closer to his boyfriend. 'I promise.'

 

'Whatever you say, Hazhead.' the older boy said, still sceptical.

 

'Lou,' Harry started, his back straightening and green eyes meeting blue. 'I want you to meet Ellie.' And with that, the curly haired boy pulled a kitten out of his blazer.

 

'Oh my God.' Louis squealed, picking up the small fluffy cat and cradling it in his hands. 'She's so tiny, Harry! And look at her! She's absolutely beautiful!' The older boy continued to coo at the small animal, lifting her up in the air and admiring her fully.

 

'Yeah, she really is. And now, she's ours.' Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulders and kissing his cheek softly.

 

'Where did you find her, Haz? She's so perfect.' Lou smiled, kissing Harry's jaw in return.

 

'See, Dusty had a litter of kittens… So, I drove down to see Mum and picked her up. I stopped to get some kitty food and a bed and some toys, too.' he smiled happy that Louis liked his gift.

 

'She's.. Ours, Harry.' Louis whispered, eyes filling with tears. 'She's our baby.'

 

'Yeah,' Harry replied, completely spellbound. 'She's ours.'

 

'I love you so much, Harry.' the feathery haired boy whispered brokenly, clutching Ellie to his chest and using his free arm to pull Harry as close as he possibly could without squishing their baby.

 

'I love you too, Louis. Forever and always.' Harry smiled, capturing Louis' lips in a sweet kiss.

 


End file.
